


You'll Always Have Me

by shipslikefedex221b



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Reader, Polyamorous Ronald Knox, Polyamorous relationship, Reader-Interactive, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipslikefedex221b/pseuds/shipslikefedex221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronald Knox/Polyamorous!Reader<br/>You two have a habit of setting each other up on dates all the time - and of course, comforting each other when they go horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Always Have Me

With a huff, you stomped into the living room of your flat, kicking off your shoes quickly and flopping onto the sofa face first. You let out a dramatic groan and buried your face into a throw pillow, internally cringing at the events of the night.

"Bad date?" Ronald questioned as he plopped down next to you. You nodded miserably and grumbled about how boring your date was while your roommate laughed.

"It's not funny!" You cried with a pout, jokingly shoving him, "they didn't say a single word that wasn't about work the entire meal!"

He flashed you a grin and put his feet up on the table, holding out his arms to you. You sighed and rolled your eyes before snuggling close to him, resting your head on his chest. His fingers tangled with your hair as he placed a quick kiss to your cheek and began,

"Don't worry, my girl was awful too."

The look on his face was enough to make you burst into your own fit of giggles. He pouted at you as you cackled, crossing his arms and blowing a stray hair out of his face. You wiped traces of amused tears from your eyes and flashed him a grin before asking,

"So what was so bad about this one?"

He paled and gulped dramatically, whispering:

"She uh... had a thing for my shoes."

You broke out laughing once more, actually _wheezing_ at the mental image his words provided.

"Ronnie, dear," you said as you caught your breath, "I think everyone does."

"No, no, I know they're nice but she was _weird!_ " He cried, throwing his arms up in dismay.

You smirked and curled back into his arms, murmuring,

"Well, at least you'll always have me," it was a sweet sentiment, but you resolved to tease him just a bit more, "and at least _I_ can control myself when I see those shiny shoes of yours."

He barked at that, shooting back, "Well, at least I'm actually an engaging partner in conversation!"

"Well, I wouldn't say that."

He gasped, giving you a look of hurt,

"Oh, my dear, you wound me! I reject that statement! I'll show you just how good I am at scholarly speech," he paused, then, eyes twinkling as he appeared to get another idea, "or, we could just skip the talking entirely."

You rolled your eyes and shoved his arm,

"Not tonight, I'm far too exhausted."

He laughed and put his hands up in mock surrender.

"It was worth a shot!"

He gave a genuine smile, all false charm dropped as he pressed a kiss to your forehead,

"How about some tea? I'll put too much milk in, just like you like."

You nodded gratefully as he stood up, draping a blanket over you and scampering off to the kitchen to put the kettle on. You pulled the sham closer to you, already missing the feeling of Ronald's arms around you. A few moments later, he was back with two mugs in hand. He handed one to you and set his own on the table with a soft, 'clink,' before going to pop in your favorite movie. He sat down next to you as the overture began, wrapping an arm around your waist and tangling his legs with yours with a soft smile. You pressed a kiss to his cheek and murmured a quiet, "thank you, love."

Within a few minutes, you were fast asleep. He chuckled and pulled you close, drifting off himself soon after.


End file.
